


Adam to the Rescue

by magicianparrish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Gift Exchange 2019, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: “How are you feeling?” Adam asked in a soft voice.Takashi let out a groan that made Adam wince. He could practically feel the pain in the sound made. Takashi uncovered one of his arms from the blankets piled on top of him to reach out for Adam’s hand. Adam let him hold it, and gave him a comforting squeeze.“Like my face got run over by a truck,” Takashi managed to say._____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sick fic with Shiro and Adam to his resuce. Featuring some Pidge and Keith shenanigans, and Keith and Adam bonding. My present to musiclostinthought for the Adashi gift exchange.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), minor klance - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Adam to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it today, Happy Hannukah to all those who celebrate it this week, and Happy Holidays to everyone! This is my present to musiclostinthought for the Adashi gift exchange. I wrote this in 1 sitting on Sunday because I have been up to my neck running packages with UPS for the last week and pulling 10-14 hour shifts. But now relaxation is upon me :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! (This wasn't beta read so all mistakes are mine)

Adam had just finished with teaching a graduate class, where he had tried to combine both sections of students so they could get to know each other a little better. It had not gone well, and he was about ready to fail a bunch of them based purely on unprofessional conduct. These were grown adults he was dealing with! His pre-teens and teenagers in middle and high school acted better than them. Adam did not drink or smoke, but he started to understand why some people had vices to deal with the stress. 

As soon as he went into his office, he locked it and turned down the lights so that students would assume he was not there. Even though he was always there. On top of teaching some courses at all the secondary and higher education levels, he also had all the administrative duties as the Dean of the Academy. It was a nice gig, and he had worked hard for the position he was in, but his heart would always belong in a classroom more than a board meeting. 

Adam slumped in his comfy leather swing chair behind his desk. It was one of the best gifts Takashi had ever given him, and Adam could practically fall asleep in it. He let out a deep sigh and spun around where his mantle bookshelf was. It was filled with heaps of academic books that he had collected over the years, as well as rows of various colorful binders that kept his entire professional life in order. He opened one of the small drawers and pulled out his essential oil diffuser. He only pulled the small black device when he was feeling particularly stressed; today was definitely one of those days. He looked at a few of the small vials of various oils he had trying to determine which he should put in. Adam decided on sandalwood, going right to his favorite scent. He filled the small dispenser with water and put the appropriate amount of oil drops in and let the machine do its work for him. 

Because Adam thought he deserved it, he also made himself a small cup of chai and opened some of the almond raspberry cookies he had made and brought to his office for his secret stash, away from his family’s grabbing hands. Once he had settled in and felt a little calmer, he booted up his computer and started to go through the hordes of emails and things that demanded his attention. 

Adam did not know how much time had passed, but he had startled out of his concentration when he heard a loud  _ THUD! _ The blinds he had put down shook a little from the impact, and Adam had to wonder what happened. 

“The Downy twins better not be fighting in the halls again,” Adam muttered to himself. 

He signed his email he was writing to another admin and sent it before closing the tab on his computer. Adam stood up and stretched his back which ached from sitting so long, and walked over to the window. He opened the blinds a little to see if anything was amiss. The hallways were empty with the occasional straggler going to the bathroom. Adam pursed his lips, and was about to pull the blinds down when something banged into the glass window again. Adam let out a squawk and he tripped over his own feet and fell right to the ground. He could feel his heart beating right out of his chest, and he put a hand over it. At his window, there were two familiar faces squished against the glass. When Adam recovered he stormed to his door to open it and stuck his head out. 

“ _ What are you two idiots doing to my window? Do you know had bad you startled me? You are both grown ups, you know better than to scare me like that. What happened to just knocking on my door, or even shooting me a text message? I know you both have my phone number!” _ Adam ranted. 

He watched as both Keith and Katie shared an amused look with each other. Keith had a small smirk on his face, while Katie shrugged her shoulders. She turned her attention back to Adam. 

“Sorry, Adam. Didn’t catch what you said,” she said. 

Adam tilted his head in confusion. “What-,” he began to ask but Keith cut him off. 

“You weren’t speaking English, Adam. I understood you just fine.” 

Adam was taken aback for a moment. He had not even realized he had switched to his native language. That tended to happen when he was feeling strong emotions towards something. Even after so many years of gaining fluency of English, it was still a chore sometimes to use it in most aspects of his life. Adam let out a large sigh and shook his head. 

“What is it you two need that you felt you had to slam your faces against my window during school hours?” he finally asked, in English that time. 

“Your husband has come down with a sickness, and Matt brought him to the doctor,” Katie provided. 

Hearing that made Adam’s heart seize. His thoughts started to race a million miles a minute as he processed what Katie had just said. His panic must have been painfully obvious on his face because Keith’s eyes widened and he ran up to put a hand on Adam’s arm and squeezed it gently. 

“Not that type of sickness, Adam! He has a sinus infection and is a bit incapacitated at the moment. He left work early and is not being taken care of by Matt,” Keith reassured. 

Adam hadn’t even realized he had started to breathe rapidly. He closed his eyes and did the breathing exercises his therapist had taught him. Adam slowly pried Keith’s hand off his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Allah above, please word your sentences better next time,” he breathed out. 

He gestured for them to come into his office and closed the door behind them. He walked back over to his desk and sat back in his comfy chair. 

“Let me see how much I need done for today,” he said, mostly to himself. 

He opened up the email tab on his computer and winced a little at the number of emails he had. On the sidebar, it read 30 messages unread. Adam let out a soft hiss behind clenched teeth and looked to see who was sending him all of the emails. He looked at the subject lines of them and decided that they were not urgent enough that he could answer them later tonight or sometime in the next few days. 

He quickly wrote up an email to all the admin and faculty of the Academy about how he had to take an emergency half day to help take care of his husband and will be back soon, but can still answer urgent emails; they just had to make sure they would notify him of the urgency in the subject line when they sent them to him. He thanked Allah that it was a Friday and he had a long holiday weekend ahead of him. Even if it meant that he now had to take care of a sick Takashi who would no doubt be a bit of a pain in the ass, along with the four children they shared. 

_ Bahiri better be on his best behavior this weekend _ , Adam thought to himself. His older son was a bit of a spitfire and enjoyed fighting and being contrary on almost every occasion. He would have to cash in that favor and have Keith take him to hockey practice at 4 am tomorrow morning. 

He turned to Keith who was lounging in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. He was quickly texting someone, no doubt Lance. Adam cleared his throat to get the attention of Keith and Katie. In Adam’s head, no matter how old they get, they would always be the children he helped raise and grew up around. 

“Keith, I’m cashing in on that favor,” he informed. 

Keith raised his eyebrows. He knew exactly what he was talking about, and Adam had been patiently waiting a long time to use it. The young man grimaced but awaited what Adam had to say. 

“Since I’ll be dealing with one difficult person this weekend no doubt,” he started, with a little jab to his husband. Both Keith and Katie snickered. 

“I need you to take Hiri to hockey practice tomorrow, and perhaps just entertain him for the day,” he requested. 

Bahiri had a lot of Keith’s spirit when he was younger, and found a kindred spirit in each other. Having him hanging out with Keith all day will be good for him, and it will make Adam’s life just a tad easier. 

Adam closed out of his computer for the day and did his daily routine of cleaning up his office before he left. When he finished he grabbed his bag and ushered both of them out and locked the door to his office. He led them down to where his car was parked, and they all got in. 

The ride back to Adam’s home wasn’t too long, but they did have to make a pitstop at the local drug store and supermarket so Adam could get all the necessary stuff to take care of Takashi. 

Adam pulled in the driveway, and had both Keith and Katie help him carry in the small groceries he had bought on the way home. He unlocked the front door with his handprint and took off his shoes at the door. The house was strangely quiet as all the kids were still at school for a few more hours. They all put the bags on the granite island in the kitchen. 

“Matt!” Adam called out. 

A familiar head of dirty blonde hair stuck out from around the corner. Matt’s brown eyes widened along with his smile. He ran over and gave Adam a big hug, that took Adam aback. 

“Adam! Thank God you’re here finally. All Shiro’s been doing is moaning about how much he wanted you while hopped up on DayQuil and the other meds the doctor prescribed him.” 

Adam hummed as he started to put all the food away. Keith had helped himself from the fridge and was drinking some eggnog. Adam snatched the carton back from Keith who protested. 

“You better take some Lactaid when you’re done,” Adam warned. 

Keith was lactose intolerant, and he knew it but he often opted to conveniently forget that fact about himself more often than not. Keith nodded his head and gave a thumbs-up as he nearly chugged the rest of his glass. Adam rolled his eyes at the antics. 

Adam made his way into the master bedroom and saw that Takashi was underneath blankets. The lights were off, and the blinds shut. Adam walked over to the bed and knelt down next to his husband, and gently placed the back of his hand on his forehead. He felt warm, but nothing feverish. He watched as Takashi’s bleary gray eyes opened up a little, and a smile formed on his face when he saw Adam. 

“How are you feeling?” Adam asked in a soft voice.

Takashi let out a groan that made Adam wince. He could practically feel the pain in the sound made. Takashi uncovered one of his arms from the blankets piled on top of him to reach out for Adam’s hand. Adam let him hold it, and gave him a comforting squeeze. 

“Like my face got run over by a truck,” Takashi managed to say. 

His voice was shot, and one could tell that he couldn’t breathe out of his nose by the way he spoke. He let out a sniffle then slowly sat up. Adam grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand and handed it to him. Takashi smiled in thanks before putting it to his nose and blowing all the gross gunk out. When he finished he let out a groan. 

“Barely anything came out!” he complained. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Adam said in sympathy. He ran a hand through his little silver tuft of hair. The same hairstyle he’d had since they were cadets in the Academy all those years ago. Adam got up and rustled around in their closet. He found the dehumidifier and plugged it in. When Adam turned around he saw Takashi was staring at a tablet, which was glowing bright in the dimness of the room. Takashi had donned his new reading glasses but his eyes were squinted still. Adam walked over and gently grabbed the tablet out Takashi’s hands and turned it off. 

“No bright screens until you’re better. Do you want me to turn on the lights a little?” Adam asked. 

Takashi nodded his head, and Adam went to the light switch. He only turned them on a little, so it wouldn’t cause more tension for his husband’s head. The last thing he needed on top of a sinus infection was a more severe tension headache. Adam also handed over the book he knew Takashi was trying to get through but was only two hundred pages in and the novel was close to a thousand. Paper books sounded like a good alternative to Adam. 

“Rest, and try to get through some more of this. I’m dying to hear your input,” Adam said, winking. 

Adam had read the series years ago and wanted someone to join him in knowing the brilliance of it. Takashi was only on book four, and there were seven books in total. But if there was a silver lining in all of this, it was that Takashi could finally do some of his more calming leisure activities, such as reading novels. 

Takashi managed a smile as he took the book from Adam’s hand and opened it to where he had dog eared it. “I know you are. But you gotta cut me some slack here. Being Admiral and raising four kids doesn’t leave much time for...well anything but that.” 

Adam patted Takashi’s leg that was underneath the blanket. “Trust me, Takashi, I know better than most. I’ll make some of that green tea for you to soothe that throat of yours. And I’ll make cioppino tonight. It will be a little spicier than normal because they will help open your sinuses.” 

The seafood stew was one of Takashi’s favorites, and the poor man deserved something he enjoyed. Adam watched as his husband’s mouth practically started to water at the mere thought. 

“Did I hear you saying you’re making cioppino tonight?” Keith called out. 

Adam saw that Keith had walked into the room. Adam crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly. 

“Yes, and?” 

Keith pursed his lips and looked around the master bedroom for a few moments. 

“Is this your way of saying you’re inviting yourself over for dinner?” Takashi asked finally with humor laced in his voice. 

Keith scoffed. “Maybe.” 

“What does your own husband and family have to say about that?” Adam prompted. 

Keith shrugged his shoulders and took out his phone. He checked something before putting it in his pocket again. 

“I’m sure they won’t miss me for one night. Lance can finally make something that I don’t like for himself.” 

Takashi let out a small laugh, that then turned into a cough. Adam looked on in worry, but Takashi waved his hand to dismiss him and assure he was fine. When he finished he picked up where he left off. 

“That’s a lie. You’ll eat anything that’s put in front of you,” he teased his psuedo-brother. 

Keith glared at Takashi and crossed his arms. “Not true.” 

Takashi nodded his head. “You grew up with Adam, and you ate everything that he made no matter what it was. I know you will.” 

The two of them faced off for a few moments before Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes in defeat. 

“Whatever.” 

Adam walked up and ruffled his hair, just as he used to do when Keith was younger. Adam smiled at him and winked. “You can stay. But make sure to bring some back to Lance or else we’ll both never hear the end of it.” 

“Yeah, no kidding.” 

“Takashi, drink that water next to you. Hydration is key to getting better you know,” Adam advised. 

“I know.” And to prove to Adam he would do as he was told, he took a nice drink of the water where he could see it. 

“I’ll tell the kids to go easy with you tonight. Keith here has volunteered it upon himself to take Bahiri to hockey tomorrow, Hikaru to his Model UN meeting, Alma to her track practice, and Shira to her art class. They’ll have a wonderful day together.” 

“What!” Keith exclaimed. “I never said that!”

Adam tsked and shook his head. He wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the shorter man and leaned down. “Ah, but remember you owed me a favor and I said I would cash in for tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, but I only had to do-” he protested, but Adam shot him a look. 

“ _ The favor _ , Keith,” he warned. Keith snuck a look back to Takashi who was looking on in confusion. Keith let out a huff and glared at Adam who just beamed a smile.

“You’re the worst brother ever,” he muttered. 

“I’d say the opposite really!” Adam rebutted. “Now go on, the kids will be coming home soon, and I need all hands on deck. Since you invited yourself to dinner, you’ll be working for it too.” 

“What about Matt and Pidge? They invited themselves too,” Keith complained. 

“What makes you think they’re off the hook? Now go on!” 

Keith left the room grumbling and Adam feeling triumphant.

“What were you guys talking about. Why does Keith owe you a favor?” Takashi asked. 

Adam turned over his shoulder, and smirked at his husband. “Nothing you need to worry yourself over, _ jaanaana _ . Now rest, I’ll take care of you so you’re good to go for Tuesday.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Hope you all liked it. You can stop by anytime to request adashi stuff at my tumblr adashisoul. 
> 
> As always, please, please, leave some comments for me! I love the feedback! Kudos are also appreciated :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
